


Crowley's Favourite

by TheLiveshipParagon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bar, Burlesque, Demons, Desk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, King of Hell, Mild Gore, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiveshipParagon/pseuds/TheLiveshipParagon
Summary: Request:Crowley runs a club for the elite and you're a dancer. Only you know his true secret that he's the King of Hell.A guy starts flirting with you and Crowley becomes jealous.





	Crowley's Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by astridstark13.  
> As above, warnings: Smut, Attempt Non Con, Gore, Violence  
> Requests are still open and I have my list of characters I write for on my Tumblr at theliveshipparagon . Drop me a message if you want a request done.  
> Happy reading!  
> \- TLP xx

 

“Afternoon Boss,” you smile as you walk into work.

He looks up from his quarterly profit appraisal and you see the warm smirk that makes his eyes twinkle.

“How many times, darling? Call me Crowley,” he drawls, leaning back and grabbing his whiskey tumbler.

“Sorry,” you say sheepishly. “I’m over polite sometimes.”

“Heaven knows how you ended up here then,” Crowley chuckles to himself, looking around the club.

“A few bad life choices and a starving bank account,” you quip back.

“Well…aren’t I lucky then?” he winks. “You’re second on tonight. That should give you some reading time after.”

You worked as a dancer in a prestigious club for the ridiculously wealthy. How you ended up here was a bit of a complicated story but Crowley had taken an instant liking to you at your audition when he noted how many books you carried around in your rucksack. He would let you read them in peace after your shift had settled and that gave you at least a sense of normality after you’d parade yourself around in shockingly skimpy clothing.

“What are we reading today?” he asks.

“Northanger Abbey,” you show him the tome.

“Ah, you do so like your period heroine dramas, don’t you love?”

“It’s good escapism,” you tell him.

“From all of this?” he gestures around himself. “Are you not happy here?”

“I don’t enjoy the dancing,” you admit. “But I like being here. I like the people.”

“And you like me,” he smirks in that playfully arrogant way.

“Sure do, Boss…uh…Crowley, sorry,” you wince.

“You are a delight sometimes. Best get ready, love. Show starts soon. Time to bring Cherry Darling back to life for a little while.”

You snorted at the stage name in a very unladylike way before you nodded cordially to him and went into the back to change into the criminally explicit sexy housewife routine you were doing. Sometimes you wondered what the hell you were doing with your life….

  
  


**

  
  


After your dance is finished, you decide against reading in the dressing room and instead make your way to the back rooms where you know there are comfy sofas.

As you lie in the one next to Crowley’s office, you can hear him arguing with many people. Seems someone had royally pissed him off tonight.

“Can you bloody morons do one thing right?!” you heard through the door. “Running this nightclub is less of a bother than running Hell! Why must you make it so difficult?!”

You chuckled to yourself. The demons of Hell must be playing up again.

You’d found out many months ago exactly who your boss was. You’d accidentally seen him with his eyes glowing red and nearly bolted from the club right there. He explained he was the King of Hell but he got no enjoyment from staying down there and after a tense couple of hours where you were convinced he was going to steal your immortal soul, you’d calmed down enough to start asking questions instead.

He was always impressed with your inquisitiveness, encouraging it even. Crowley definitely enjoyed having someone to confide in who wasn’t about to backstab him for the throne.

Over time, you became his closest confidante and in return, he would make your shifts intensely easy, never ask you to entertain the customers on a personal level and paid you incredibly well.

You were almost out of your student debt trap in fact.

“Out of my sight, you bloody worms!” Crowley roars and not a moment later, three demons in business suits come scattering out of the office, sprinting past you before vanishing.

“Please tell me you’re out there on the sofa, love,” you hear him groan in frustration. “I need to vent.”

“I’m here,” you reply, marking your page before strolling in. “Does it get tiresome lording it over idiots?”

“Immensely,” he rubs his temple. “Sit down, please. Don’t be so formal.”

You hop into the chair opposite his, swinging your legs over the arm but you know he doesn’t mind.

“Sometimes I wonder whether it wouldn’t be best to give it all up and just run this place full time,” he sighs. “Certainly easier.”

“Then do it,” you shrug. “If running Hell is making you miserable it’s not worth it. It’s not like you’ll be able to retire if you stick it out, it’s a job for life. So if you’re not happy, quit.”

“Why must you make an unerring amount of sense?” he rests his elbow on the table, propping his head up on his fist. “Truth is, I’m not sure I could adjust to the loss of power.”

“Power isn’t everything,” you note. “Happiness is.”

“Are you happy?” he asks, looking at you with tired eyes.

“Yes I am,” you smile back. “Sure I could want for being a novelist or an actress or a journalist but right now, this job pays for me to enjoy my hobbies and live a very comfortable life. I love the people around me too.”

“I truly admire your optimism sometimes,” he finally smiles. “You’ve got a very calming effect on me, darling.”

“I noticed,” you wink. “Now, pour a girl a glass?”

“I thought you weren’t a big drinker?” he raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not but you look like you need one and I’m not letting you drink alone,” you say pointedly.

“You truly are a marvel,” he chuckles before fetching two tumblers.

You note he uses his most expensive whiskey, which you weren’t expecting, and he sets you a healthy amount down into the glass.

“To happiness sometime,” he toasts.

“To putting a smile back on your face,” you laugh.

You clink the glasses together, draining the contents in one gulp and feeling the warmth run through your chest. It was that strong you felt the edges of tipsiness straight away, I mean…you never ate before a show because of how your costumes were.

“Love,” Crowley starts, watching you lean back in the chair slightly as you savoured the drink. “One thing I can be happy about is that you came into that audition room last year. I can’t imagine this place without you.”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” you giggle. “I really rather like it here.”

“You may read where you are if you wish,” Crowley drawls. “I really rather like having you here.”

The night passed in relative silence whilst he did paperwork and you read your book.

  
  


**

  
  


“Unfortunately there has been a tremendous cock up and you’re on halfway through,” Crowley glowers at the unfortunate scheduler who cowers a little.

“That’s fine, I’ll just help Kiki with the bartending for a little while,” you smile.

“You are invaluable,” he smiles gently at you.

“Sure am,” you wink cheekily before going over to the bar area and serving the clientele.

Champagne flowed, wine poured and every once in a while you would glance over to see Crowley watching you as you worked, an expression of affection on his face.

Truth be told, and it sounded damn crazy, you were really fond of him too. There were times when you imagined how it would be for the two of you to be outside the club. How would you interact? Would it still be the same?

Most of the staff joked that you were almost like a married couple with the playful teasing and the quiet reading/paperwork sessions.

You shook your head to clear the thoughts. This was not one of your novels where he was going to sweep you off your feet to some country manor. This was real life and he was your boss…and also the King of Hell. There were probably divine laws against this sort of thing.

“Teacher’s pet,” Kiki snorts at you, looking at the glances you and Crowley were giving each other.

“I…I just enjoy talking to him,” you blush.

“I bet you do. Does he buy you fancy shiny things too?” she smirks.

“He’s not my sugar daddy,” you roll your eyes.

“Sweetie, that man would give you the world if you asked for it,” she sighs, wiping down the bar unit. “Candy, Trixie and Dallas have all tried to get his interest but he doesn’t care for any of them.”

“Seriously?” you blink. “They  _all_ tried to hit on him?”

“Well duh,” Kiki laughs. “He’s incredibly rich and handsome for an older guy. Plus he doesn’t abuse his position. Why wouldn’t they?”

“I guess,” you shrug.

“But he’s only got eyes for you, doll,” Kiki nods sagely. “You’re his favourite.”

“Can it, would you?” you fling the bar towel at her. “I just like his company.”

“Sure,” she grins widely. “You’re up in a couple. Best get ready rather than slumming it with this mere mortal.”

“Why do I like you again?” you sigh.

“Because I’m hilarious,” Kiki answers before turning to some rich ex-frat boy dropping his gold card on the bar.

  
  


**

  
  


Oh boy. Time to go onstage again.

You were in your 50s swing dress with the velcro at the back for an easy rip, heels up to the sky and lips as red as blood.

Yours was a unique look amongst the other girls. Each of you had your own speciality theme ranging from naughty teacher to outrageous punk. You’ve been told your persona was quite popular amongst the guests and the mere fact you didn’t do private dances only made your mystery grow.

You stepped out onto the dais, legs perfectly tapping in front of the other as you sauntered with your best hip swing. As your dance continued, you suddenly ripped off the dress to reveal your classic lingerie with girdle, stockings and suspenders.

There was a lot of whistling at that.

You found yourself mainly looking at Crowley as you continued. Sometimes it helped you focus more rather than seeing the lecherous expressions of your audience.

Was it your imagination or was he checking you out? His eyes seemed to be travelling down the length of your body and you saw him bite his lip ever so slightly.

The rush that sent through you only spurred you to be even more seductive in your movements. The crowd was lapping up this burst in energy. Cheers and whoops sounded out but you drowned out of the noise to only look at Crowley.

You could see he was shifting in his seat now and his gaze directly locked onto yours. He seemed hungry for you but you could just be imagining it, caught in the moment.

Your dance ends with you lying on the dais as rose petals spill from the ceiling, covering you as you whipped your bra away.

Plenty of men are on their feet, applauding you heartily and your tip count is astonishing. You would definitely be able to pay off the last of your student loans now and be debt free.

You got off the platform to a clean cut businessman who just exuded the air of money as he waited for you to adjust yourself back.

“Very impressive Miss Darling,” he smiles at you. “May I have a private show?”

“Miss Darling does not do private shows,” the bouncer states from the side of you.

His face falls and he appears a little angry, “All the other girls do.”

“Not this one,” the bouncer says again.

“I understand,” the man says through gritted teeth.

You leave to go to the changing rooms but you barely get to the door before a hand clamps around your arm and pulls you into one of the private booths.

It’s the rich businessman who holds you tightly to himself, grinding against you.

“Now that management is out of the way, how about I make you an offer,” he grins. “I have enough to buy you outright if I wished to.”

“Buy me outright?” you choke out. “I’m not a slave.”

“I assume your life is tragic if you’re doing this every night,” he continues, pawing at your waist as you try and struggle away. “Would me buying you really be so bad? I can give you anything you want you know. I could even buy an original Marilyn Monroe dress for you.”

“Sorry, I will have to decline,” you twist, trying to free yourself.

“Are you saying no?” he seems aggrieved.

“No, not in a month of Sundays,” you hiss. “Now let me go.”

“You ignorant whore!” he spits. “Nobody tells me no! Never! I always get what I want.”

Before you know it, you’re shoved against the wall and he’s trying to unclip your suspenders.

“Help!” you try and shout but he clamps one hand over your mouth, stopping the cry mid syllable.

“Now be a good girl and shut up,” he orders you, yanking your stockings free and diving for your panties. “You belong to me now, understand?”

“Oh I rather think that’s impossible,” comes that familiar gravelly voice. “See, she belongs to  _me_.”

The guy turns round to see Crowley stood there, hands in his trousers pockets with an expression of pure fury.

“How much for her?” the guy backs off a little and you’re able to breathe again now.

“She’s not for sale. She’s not common cattle,” Crowley growls.

“Listen, I could buy this club and all your girls in it,” the arrogant bastard smirks. “So how much for just one of them?”

“She’s priceless,” Crowley answers, his eyes flashing red as he lifts his hand and flings the man into the opposite wall with some unseen force. “And I don’t take kindly to people laying their hands on her.”

“She’s just a whore!” the man shouts angrily, getting up, clearly not phased by the obvious danger he was in.

“That is the last thing she is,” Crowley advances on him. “But shall I tell you what  _I_ am? Well….I guess you can call me the Devil technically.”

His eyes permanently turn red and the man begins screaming in fright as Crowley tears him limb from limb until only gore remains on the crimson carpet. Several of his underlings poke their head through the curtain at the noise.

“Get clean up here,” Crowley orders. “Unruly patron.”

“Yes, your majesty,” they simper before speeding off.

Crowley’s instantly by your side, “Are you alright, love?”

“Yes,” you manage to say. “That was….awful.”

Crowley takes off his jacket and puts it around your shoulders before taking your arm gently, “Come with me, darling. Let’s get you somewhere quieter.”

  
  


**

  
  


You were in his office, two stiff drinks in and his jacket still wrapped around you.

It smelled like him, that heady cologne. You’d catch yourself chasing the scent occasionally.

“I must…apologise,” Crowley sighs, sitting on his desk. “I should have seen the danger coming.”

“You couldn’t possibly know he would turn from being an arsehole into a rapist trafficker,” you point out.

“This is my fault,” he hangs his head. “I’m not keeping you safe.”

“Crowley, please,” you cut in. “You saved me. Will you stop beating yourself up about it? I mean…can we not talk about the fact you eviscerated him without touching him at all? That was pretty gnarly.”

“Gnarly?” he questions with a wry smirk. “Since when did you become a 90s surfer?”

“You know what I mean,” you poke your tongue out.

“Did it bother you, love? That I killed him?” he asks tentatively.

“It should have done,” you muse. “But it didn’t. God knows how many women he’s done that to. It wasn’t as if he didn’t deserve it.”

“You’re taking this awfully well,” Crowley notes.

“As long as I frame it as a damsel in distress situation I’m fine,” you shrug.

“You and your novels,” Crowley rolls his eyes playfully. “I’m glad I’ve not scared you.”

“No, you haven’t,” you reassure him. “Thank you, for saving me.”

You stand up and wrap your arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“This is probably all kinds of inappropriate but I don’t care,” you laugh to yourself. “Thank you.”

Crowley ends up encircling you in his grasp, one hand rubbing soothing motions on your lower back, the other stroking your hair.

“I would never let anything happen to you,” he declares.

“So…..anyway,” you pull back a little. “How was the dance? I saw you watching.”

“I know you did,” he says wryly. “And then I saw you put even more effort into the performance. Was that for me?”

You blush heavily, not expecting such a direct question.

“Well…I…I mean…uh…”

“Oh darling, it  _was_ , wasn’t it?” he coos, his hand trailing from your hair to your cheek. “That dance was for me.”

“I just….I…erm….”

“Well I  _very_  much appreciated it,” he purrs, his voice running right through to your core.

He was so close to you, body pressed to yours in that half hug you were doing. You couldn’t help but get the urge to move forward but what if this was completely improper?

“Shall I show you how much I appreciated it?” he asks, voice heavy and low.

Was he….was he flirting with you right now? Not in the usual playful way you did it but this seemed charged, like the sexual tension was just going to snap at any minute.

“You can show me how I belong to you,” you challenge, equal parts excited and mortified by what you just said.

Crowley’s pupils blow wide and before you know it, his mouth is on yours, kissing you with passion and pure need. You can feel every nerve in your body alight as you both fight for dominance in the kiss with him winning out as his hands skip over your waist.

“I need to have you,” he rasps as he pulls away. “Will you allow me?”

“Yes,” you answer without hesitation. “Right on this desk.”

“You little deviant,” his eyes are aflame. “As the lady wishes.”

He picks you up suddenly, turning with you to place you on the desk and he pushes himself in between your legs as he dives on you again. You can feel exactly how much you’re affecting him and you’re shocked at the sheer length that’s rocking against your own pelvis to gain friction.

“Apprehensive?” he catches your look.

“Curious,” you fire back.

“Oh darling, I’m going to thoroughly  _ravish_ you,” he growls against your neck.

This time when hands paw at your underwear, you fully invite them to. You shuck out of your panties whilst he divests himself of his trousers and underwear, leaving just his shirt hanging open.

Strong hands clasp under your thighs as he steadies you whilst you feel the press of that lengthy cock push against your entrance.

“Are you sure?” he asks, restraining himself greatly.

“Yes,” you pant. “Take me.”

In one fluid roll of his hips, he buried deep inside you and you clutch at his arms, trying to steady yourself.

“Oh darling, you are exquisite,” he groans. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long.”

You’re too overtaken by the sheer pleasure to analyse that statement any further. You can only just revert to your primal instincts as he thrusts hard into you and your cries echo around the office.

“Such wonderful noises,” he purrs, kissing you harshly. “Let me see if I can pull some more from those pretty lips.”

He lets go of one of your legs and uses the pad of his thumb to swirl around your clit, making you clench around him in surprise. He gives a strangled grunt before picking up both the pace of his fingers and his thrusts.

“Crowley!” you practically dig your nails into his biceps.

“Tell me who you belong to,” the raspy command sounds out near your ear.

“You!” you moan. “I belong to you.”

“Magnificent,” he praises. “Now cum for me.”

That building knot of tension in your abdomen crests and you’re half screaming as your orgasm rolls through you in waves. Crowley clutches you tightly, steadying you as he reaches his own peak, kissing you fiercely as he spills himself into you with a feral growl.

“You are incredible,” he pants, trying to recover himself.

“Says you?” you shudder, still in the aftershocks. “That was amazing.”

“No regrets?” he raises one eyebrow mirthfully. “Sleeping with the boss is such an old cliché after all.”

“No regrets,” you affirm and he smiles at you warmly. “I think if we’re honest with ourselves we might have been leading up to this for a while now.”

“I really rather think you’re right,” he chuckles. “Are you comfortable with….staying here? After this I mean?”

“I’m not going to go super awkward about it,” you push his chest gently. “Actually…I kinda….wanted to see if you’d like to meet up outside of work?”

“Oh my love,” he strokes your cheek. “I would gladly take you to dinner. I would gladly take you as my lover. Only if you wish it.”

“Yes, I do,” you grin. “Lover eh?”

“What?” he shrugs playfully. “I thought you liked Jane Austen terminology?”

You both start laughing and he kisses you affectionately, wrapping you in his arms.

“I should be honoured to call you mine,” he says softly. “You are my true happiness in this world.”

  
  


**

  
  


You leave your shift with the wildest sex hair that simply will not be tamed any more.

Kiki just gives you a massive shit eating smirk as you pass.

“Just  _chatting_  with the boss, huh?” she grins.

“Oh leave it,” you sigh, before walking home, a sense of happiness blossoming in your soul.


End file.
